


A Musical Offering

by nausicaa82



Series: Thundershield Prompts [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Futurama Reference, M/M, Musical Instruments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa82/pseuds/nausicaa82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From prompt: One of them plays and instrument. It's more attractive than the other previously could've imagined.</p><p>Thor is a master holophonor player. Steve had no idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Musical Offering

Steve wipes away the last remaining residue of cream from his face and turns his head side to side. He evaluates himself in the bathroom mirror, checking to see if there were any patches he missed while shaving. He gives himself a smug little smile in satisfaction of a job well done when he starts to hear the most unusual but pleasant sound from the bedroom. It is as if a whole philharmonic is just on the other side of the wall.

Curious, he holds on to the towel around his hips and opens the door to the vision of Thor, reclining on a mound of pillows with the sheets, still rumpled form the men’s earlier endeavors, pooled around his hips. Thor’s eyes are closed in concentration, and he seems to be blowing into an odd looking clarinet with a bulb at the end. His fingers move quickly but gracefully over the keys, and the bulb flashes all different colors just like the Bifröst. Steve silently steps closer, in awe of the projection the instrument is creating above their bed.

Thor and Steve are dancing across the night sky, a perfect foxtrot along with the music. Comets fly by, the stars twinkle, and the moon casts the perfect light on their smiling faces. Both are dressed in Asgardian attire and move with such ease as if the dance was something they had done all their lives.

Its beauty is overwhelming until Steve, still in the doorway, finally recognizes the tune as one from his own youth and gasps. Thor snaps his eyes open and stops playing, slightly blushing. The projection fades away with Steve’s face being the last to disappear.

“I thought you still in the shower,” Thor apologizes.

“What is that?” Steve asks, still in awe, moving closer, wanting to touch the intricate knot work engraved on the instrument.

“A holophonor; you don’t have them here?”

Steve shakes his head. “And that was ‘Moonglow’ right?”

Thor shrugs his shoulders. “I do not know the tune’s name, but I noticed your excitement when it played during that movie we watched last night. So I wanted to play it for you whenever you wished. I was practicing—“

Thor’s explanation is cut off by Steve rushing towards the bed, towel forgotten, laying on him, kissing him on his neck, his jaw, his lips. His hand releases the holophonor onto the bed, wanting instead to hold on to Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> To see what a holophonor is like: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=udEEat65JMc


End file.
